


Nap Time

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [14]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Now partially buried under two sleeping children, Phillip had little choice but to stay put. If he also happened to doze off at one point or another? Well, he really couldn’t be held responsible.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> I know I _literally_ just did a cuddle puddle fic. But I was talking to kagee on tumblr this morning and this just happened okay? I have absolutely no self-control. Plus I think a few people have had a couple crappy days, so I hope this fluff can you cheer up you a little bit!
> 
> Also I get to officially introduce the newest member of the CarWheeler family: Isaac Phillip Carlyle.

If anyone were to ask Phillip if he could change one thing about his life, what would it be? The answer, emphatically, would be nothing. Not the theater. Not his friends. Certainly not Anne and the kids. 

Once upon a time, he would have answered much differently. He would have given anything to wave a magic wand and change any number of things in his life. Because once upon a time he had been lonely, and sad, and more than a little bitter. He truly never could have imagined being so content with his life, content with himself. Nor could he have imagined ever being as happy as he was now. Yet every day seemed to bring some new joy, some new milestone to celebrate. 

Although, there were times when a pause button would be nice. 

Like when you had a five year old insisting on watching her favorite movie for the hundredth time that day at top volume, while you were trying to get your fussing ten month old down for his much needed nap. And you, yourself, were also in desperate need of some quality shut eye.

However, life did not come with a pause button so Phillip kept rocking the wailing Isaac, and praying he would eventually fall asleep. He was thankful when the TV seemed to mute, and a few moments later a head of loose, curly brown hair appeared in the doorway of his and Anne’s bedroom.

“Is Isaac okay?” Maddie asked. 

“Yeah, he’s just tired. He likes it quiet.” 

“I’ll be quiet.” She put a finger to her lips. 

“That’s my girl.” Phillip sat on edge of the bed now that Isaac was finally settling down. Maddie was at his side immediately, leaning over to peer at the face of her baby brother. 

Gently, like she had been told from the moment they had brought him home, she ran her fingers over his brow. Trying to soothe him in her own way. Surprisingly it seemed to work. Isaac stopped his fussing, eyes drooping until they finally shut. Phillip waited, nearly held his breath, but the seconds ticked by and it appeared he was down for good. 

Phillip must have zoned out a little bit in his own exhaustion, because after a moment he felt Maddie’s hand gently petting his cheek like she had done with Isaac.

“Daddy’s tired too.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Daddy is very tired.” 

“You can have a nap too!” She spoke in a stage whisper, which was probably a little too loud considering the sleeping baby. But he didn’t seem like he was going to be stirring anytime soon. Maybe she was the baby whisperer. 

Maddie crawled up the bed, then proceeded to pat the pillows invitingly. He knew he shouldn’t, because the living room was still a mess and needed tidying up. The dishwasher at least had clean dishes, but they needed to be put away. There was also a load of laundry to be folded. And Phillip had told himself he would have that all done before Anne got home. 

Only in the last few weeks things had been weirdly hectic at work, and Isaac had been extra fussy, and Phillip hadn’t been sleeping all that well. Although neither had Anne. He was pulled from his warring thoughts when Maddie started to pull on the back of his shirt. So Phillip gave in. 

With a little awkward maneuvering Phillip managed to recline against the pillows with Isaac on his chest, and Maddie curled against his side, her resting on his shoulder. Phillip could feel Maddie’s breath getting deeper, starting to even out. Apparently someone else was tired too. 

“You’re not falling asleep are you, kiddo?” 

“No,” she said. It came out more like a whine. She reached up, rubbed her eye slowly. Then she turned into him a little more, and let out a little puff of a sigh. Phillip knew without looking that she was fast asleep. 

Now partially buried under two sleeping children, Phillip had little choice but to stay put. If he also happened to doze off at one point or another? Well, he really couldn’t be held responsible. 

 

***

 

Anne shuffled inside the house, hung up her coat and purse, and was startled by how quiet it was. Usually when she arrived home after running errands or having lunch with Charity… there was someone to greet her. Either Maddie flying toward her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Or Isaac flailing in his bouncy chair by the couch, cooing until she picked him up. Or Phillip with a welcoming kiss. 

Sometimes it was all three. 

Today there was nothing. 

At a glance it appeared the living room was still in some disorder, and Anne wondered how far that stretched to the rest of the house. But more importantly she wonder where the heck her family was. 

A cursory glance told her they were not downstairs. So Anne quietly ascended the staircase, in search of the missing trio. First she peeked into the nursery: it was empty. She found Maddie’s room to be just as barren. Which meant there was only one other place they could be. Padding down the hall, Anne listened carefully, she didn’t hear a sound. She slowly stepped into the bedroom and was greeted with an endearing sight. 

All three of them were fast asleep. Isaac was resting atop Phillip’s chest, his chubby little legs curled up under him, and a thumb jammed into his mouth. A gentle hand on Isaac’s back kept him in place, even in sleep. Maddie had likely started off at Phillip’s side, but now she had wormed her way up onto the pillows until she was practically perched on Phillip’s shoulder like an overgrown parrot. Her face was smashed against her father’s cheek, and an arm was loosely curved around his neck. Phillip seemed comfortable despite the small disturbances, llong ashes brushes his cheeks, and disheveled hair falling across his forehead. 

Anne stood in the doorway for a long while, just watching them. How their chests rose and fell slowly, steadily. She held her breath when Isaac fussed a little in his sleep, and hoped he wouldn’t wake up. Phillip stirred a little at the sound, hiked Isaac up on his chest until his head was tucked under Phillip’s chin. Isaac didn’t make another sound after that. 

Relying on all of her dancer’s grace, Anne crept around to the side of the bed and withdrew her phone from her back pocket. She then proceeded to take an obscene number of photos, but really she couldn’t be blamed. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. Then she crept around to her side of the bed and carefully crawled onto it. 

Even though she tried not to jostle the occupants too much, it seemed the movement was enough to wake Phillip more fully. He sucked in a deep breath, chest rising, and let it out slowly. Then he pried open his eyes, frowned for a second as he tried to get his bearings. Finally sleepy blue eyes found hers. 

“You’re here,” he croaked, voice still rough with sleep. 

“I missed nap time, I see.” Anne reached out and brushed back some hair from Phillip’s face. 

“You did.” He was slowly starting to wake up more fully, become more aware of his surroundings. Like the fact Maddie was almost smothering him. Phillip pulled away from her ever so slightly, and frowned. “I think she’s drooling on me.” 

Anne covered her mouth while she giggled. “Do you want me to move her?” 

“No, she’s fine,” he said fondly. “You can join us though.” He took his hand from Isaac’s back and spread out his arm in invitation. “I happen to have another shoulder available. You can even drool on me if you like.”

“How generous of you.” Anne stretched out next to Phillip, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm curled around her. She laid her hand on Isaac’s back, mostly to keep him calm. “This is nice.” 

“It is.” 

“Phillip?”

“Yeah?” 

“Have you noticed we all use you as a human body pillow?” Anne tilted her head back to look at Phillip’s face, and grinned. 

“That’s your fault. You started it.” 

“I didn’t mean to make it a habit.” 

“Babe, it’s not a habit. It’s your default.” 

Anne frowned at him. “What does that mean?” 

“It means you did it when we were in the Hamptons. The first morning we woke up there you were, like, hugging me. It was really nice. I might’ve had a crisis about it.” He eyed her askance. “Did I never tell you that?” 

“If you did, I don’t remember. So you had a crisis because I cuddled you?” 

“Yeah, then you wore a bikini. Then you were a literal angel sent from heaven after I was a complete moron.” 

“Phillip,” she chided. “It wasn’t your fault. It was Eddie’s.” 

“I know. It was just a bad time. Then the morning after that I felt like death, but there was this beautiful angel sprawled over me like a blanket and she smelled really good. And she had legs for days. And I was a besotted idiot. So yes, I had a crisis because you cuddled me.” 

Anne was trying her best not to laugh and wake up the kids. She manage to crane her neck and place a kiss against Phillip’s jaw. “Do you still have a crisis when I cuddle you?”

“Am I still a besotted idiot?” he countered. 

“Well?” she prompted. “Are you?”

“Clearly the answer is yes.” 

Once again Anne craned her neck, pressed three more quick kisses to Phillip’s jaw. “That makes two of us,” she said. And if she hadn’t known better she might have said his cheeks went a little pink at her words. 

On Phillip’s otherside, Maddie was beginning to stir. She moaned pathetically, mashed her face against Phillip’s neck in an effort to stay asleep. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to work. After a little more whining, she lifted her face -- half her head of hair standing up in corkscrew curls -- her cheeks pink with sleep, and sighed dramatically. Then she spotted Anne.

“Mama!” She managed to keep her voice in a whisper, casting a glance toward Isaac. Then she scuttled down the bed, clamored over Phillip’s legs, and wedged herself between them. She had her back against Phillip’s side, while she hugged Anne. 

“Hi, baby.” Anne attempted to smooth down her hair, but soon realized it was a fruitless endeavor. “Did you have a good nap?” 

“Yes. Daddy was tired and Isaac was tired.” 

“So you made sure they slept?” 

“Yup.” She nodded firmly. 

“Such a good girl. Why don’t we go downstairs and get a snack?” Anne started to get up, but Phillip stopped her.

“You stay, relax a little bit. I got her.” Phillip sat up, then carefully passed Isaac over to Anne. “Get some cuddles in with the baby. Besides, he’ll probably be up soon. You can feed him.” 

Phillip stood up and grabbed Maddie, slinging her over his shoulder. “Come on, kiddo.” 

“Wait. You forgot something.” Anne frowned at them, then tapped her cheek. Phillip lowered a giggling Maddie down so she could press a sloppy kiss to Anne’s cheek, then pulled her back and set her on her feet. Then she was off. He turned to follow her. “Hey, you too.” When he turned back Anne tapped her lips. 

“How remiss of me.” He tipped her chin up and kissed her. Anne smiled. They might have let the kiss linger, but the kids had different plans. 

“Daddy! Hurry up!” came Maddie’s voice from the end of the hall, just as Isaac started fussing in Anne’s arms. The first hiccuping tears just starting. 

“I love you,” Phillip said. He gave her another quick peck before turning to catch up with Maddie. 

“I love you!” Anne called at his retreating form. After that it seemed the house was thrust into its normal level of chaos. An energetic five year old, a crying baby, and her doting husband trying to keep up. It was a perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY DON'T LEAVE YET
> 
> Now, if you follow this series you will know that sweet little Maddie came about during the infamous Valentine's Chocolate Incident. 
> 
> So I ask you: what about Isaac? The best answer may get fic'd. LOL


End file.
